Uzumaki L'Cie R1
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: At the age of 11 Naruto Uzumaki vanishes from Konoha. Ten years later a portal outside of Konoha is found that leads to Gran Pulse. Is there a connection? Set after Final Fantasy 13. Now Revised and edited. Discontinued.
1. Prolog

Prolog: Past, Present, and Future

"_Long ago I was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. I lived in Konoha, the Land of Fire for my entire life. Since they day I was born I had always been hated and alone, treated less then dirt beneath the feet of the villagers and the council. Sarutobi the Third Hokage was one of the few that liked me and enrolled me in the shinobi academy in the hopes I would learn to protect myself but that didn't work out very well. I failed the genin exam twice due to the fact none of the teachers would teach me anything or taught me the wrong way to do things. When the time came to take the exam again the council had passed a new law, it stated that any student that failed the exam three times wouldn't be allowed to become a ninja of the village. My new teacher Iruka was the only one that taught me anything but it was far too late, I failed the exam because I had far too much chakra to perform the normal clone jutsu. Shortly afterward as I watched all the parents praise their children for passing the test I was approached by Mizuki another teacher at the academy. He told me of a secret test and if I passed would become a genin._

_However it turned out to be a lie. I was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques thinking I would finally become a ninja but I found out the truth. Mizuki told me the truth about why everyone hated me, I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village ten years ago sealed inside me. I was overcome with grief but Iruka told me that I wasn't the fox, just its jailer and then using the Shadow Clone Technique I defeated Mizuki and became a genin by order of the Hokage for capturing a traitor. I was put on a team with the top two students in the class, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with our teacher being Kakashi Hatake. I thought I would finally get some respect but my treatment just got worse. My team mates treated me like shit and my teacher was no better. On my first C ranked mission we encountered Zabuza and Haku of the Hidden Mist; I saved Kakashi from being killed only for him to give the credit to Sasuke in the official report. Both Zabuza and Haku got killed later on but not before they taught me an important lesson of being a shinobi. That I would never be anything but a tool for others to use and abuse for their own selfish gains._

_Afterward it was the chunin exams. Kakashi tricked us into entering, making us think it was our idea. It was all a ploy to show off Sasuke though, we made it through the first exam and the second with great difficulty, I beat one of my fellow classmates, Kiba and advanced to the finals. I went to Kakashi for training but he brushed me off, claiming he had to train Sasuke and it was only a fluke I made it to the finals. I ditched the jonin he got to babysit me and later found Jiraiya, the perverted toad sage. He taught me to walk on water and taught me the summoning technique. Later on he tried to teach me to harness the Kyuubi's chakra and that's when I lost it. Telling him I would never use the fox, I would never be a tool for the village to use to destroy others. But he forced me to use it, by knocking me into a ravine. I met the Kyuubi, he told me this would be the only time he ever allow me to use his chakra, the next time I would have to take it myself. I summoned the Chief Toad, beat his test and then punched Jiraiya in the face for doing that. I went to the finals and beat Neji Hyuga, one of the most powerful genin in the village. Later on the village was attacked by Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin and the former student of Sarutobi. I went off to save Sasuke who was dumb enough to follow and attack Gaara, the vessel of the one tailed beast. I saved him and Sakura but the credit was once again given to Sasuke who did nothing at all._

_I was approached by Jiraiya; he wanted to seek out Tsunade to become the fifth hokage since the old man had died in the attack. I didn't know that at the time though, Jiraiya tricked me by promising to give me a new jutsu called the Rasengan. He didn't even teach me it though; he showed me how to do it once and left me to fend for myself. I was so angry when he left me alone in a hotel to go flirt with a woman that I got pulled into my mindscape and talked to the Kyuubi. He told me he was sick of my treatment, that even demons would never go so low as to treat their children like this. He had a solution but it required a price, I would have to die in the physical sense. My body would die but my spirit would be transported somewhere else, I would have all my memories and abilities I had but a different body. I refused, I didn't want to run away and be seen as a coward, and it was my undoing. Shortly afterward I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He and his group the Akatsuki wanted to rip the Kyuubi out of me for some reason. Jiraiya arrived in time to save me but the damage had been done, I realized I was in a hopeless situation. I was stuck in a village where I couldn't get the training to protect myself, my only teacher wanted me to use the Kyuubi to become a demonic weapon, and I had an organization after me of the most dangerous shinobi on the planet that wanted to kill me._

_I decided to take the Kyuubi's offer but not yet, I had to get away from the pervert and Tsunade who I recently convince to become the Fifth Hokage in case they tried to stop me. Under the foxes orders he directed me to a strange cave hidden under the Hokage monuments, it was the room the Fourth had used to prepare the seal he used to seal the fox inside me. The inside of the cave was covered in seals; they would keep the shinobi in the village from reacting to the fox's chakra once my body died. I allowed the fox to use his demonic jutsu, it ripped my soul out of my body and transported myself and the Kyuubi somewhere else, a world called Gran Pulse._

_There the fox told me we would most likely never meet again; his soul would remain on Pulse and become a Fal'Cie while my soul would go to Cocoon to be with other humans. I really wasn't aware of what happened after that, it was like I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in a hospital, being hugged by a small blond girl named Serah. The body I was in was named Éclair Farron and she had been in a horrible accident that killed her and Serah's parents. It seemed my spirit had possessed her body in order to keep her alive, I didn't know why but I didn't really care, I was just happy that the Kyuubi's plan had worked. I was a girl now, that part bothered me a bit but it also gave me something I always wanted, a family. I decided I would leave Uzumaki Naruto behind and would become the new Éclair; I would do anything to protect my new family. I chose a new name, Lightning and began training my new body to handle using jutsu I had learned before. It was a lot of hard work plus I had to learn everything about Cocoon and everything about how to function in this new world. I soon joined the Guardian Corp and become a solider to further my training but shortly after that something happened. My little sister Serah became an L'Cie and by trying to save her I and my new friends Snow, Hope, and Sazh became L'Cie ourselves. Later on we met Vanille and Fang and together we decided to fight against our Focus and save Cocoon rather then destroy it._

_We fought Orphan and saved Cocoon thanks to the sacrifice of Vanille and Fang, our L'Cie crests were removed and the people of Cocoon celebrated victory. I'm not sure what happened after that though, I think I fell asleep and awakened to find Sakura and Hinata hovering over me. I don't know what will happen next but in the words of a famous figure from history._

"_Listen to my story; this may be my last chance" (Tidus of Final Fantasy X)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gateway to Gran Pulse

"_Ten years… had that much time really passed?"_ Tsunade stood in her office of the Hokage tower, looking over the village she had governed over for the past ten years. She was remembering that day, the day Naruto Uzumaki vanished. Jiraiya and the little blond had managed to convince her to become hokage by mastering the rasengan in one wee. Then the night they arrived back in Konoha, Naruto disappeared, leaving behind the necklace he won in their bet and his headband. Teams were sent out, chunin, jonin, even some anbu but nothing was ever found. The council that had always hated Naruto was furious, moving to declare him a traitor and have him placed in the bingo book as an A rank threat. However with numerous rumors of the group Akatsuki floating around he was declared MIA and possibly kidnapped instead. Since his disappearance many things had changed in the village.

Two months after he vanished his team mate Sasuke Uchiha fled the village with the help of Orochimaru's Sound Four. He was nearly captured but thanks to Kabuto and the now deceased Kimimaro he managed to escape past the border and made it safely to the snake sannin. The council refused to declare him a missing ninja on the sole count of Orochimaru's curse seal was affecting his mental state. The clan council was very angry with them but could do nothing since it would cause a civil war. Several of the demon containers had been captured by the Akatsuki but they were still missing four in order to complete their goal. They had gone underground for the past few years most likely searching the Naruto in order to obtain the Kyuubi.

Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga had become apprentices to Tsunade. Neji had become a jonin. Tenten, Ino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino had become chunin, Kurenai was on leave due to being with child, Kakashi retired from being a sensei, Anko took a team for once, and Jiraiya continued to run his spy network in hopes of finding Naruto. However the major thing had changed had been the search for Naruto. While searching through Sarutobi's things she discovered a journal detailing observations of Naruto during his childhood. She freaked when he read Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the two most powerful shinobi in the village during the last Great War. Somehow the information was leaked to the shinobi and clan councils and they became infuriated by this. They had all been told by Sarutobi that Minato's son had died in the Kyuubi attack and that they couldn't find the body. Minato and Kushina's wills stated that Naruto was too be raised by Hiashi Hyuga as he and Minato were close friends and former team mates. Now the need to find Naruto became more serious, they couldn't allow the son of Konoha's Yellow flash and Konoha's Red Death be trained by their enemies to become a weapon to use against them.

Currently Tsunade had just finished going over another mountain of paperwork when Sakura burst into her office. "Lady Tsunade! Anbu squad 13 has reported something unusual just outside the village walls" she voiced.

"Well? Tell me already" she snapped, slightly ticked that her alone time had been interrupted… again. "The team discovered a cave underneath the hokage monuments and what seems like some kind of stone archway that is generating a portal" Sakura reported. "A portal? Find Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, and go investigate. Report back to me with any findings "she ordered making the girl salute and leave."Now time for sake" she smiled as she reached under desk and pulled out a bottle only to be interrupted when Shizune burst into her office, cursing about skipping paperwork again.

Konoha: Hokage Monuments…

They all assembled at the cave entrance. Kakashi in the lead as they approached the gate. It was carved into the stone of the cave; strange ruins in an ancient language lined it and glowed with unnatural light. They were currently trying to decide how to investigate without causing any risk to them. It was decided Kakashi would send a Shadow Clone through and have it attempt to return after checking the surrounding area on the other side of the gate. The clone entered and they waited in silence for it to return. Two minutes later the clone returned an eye smile on its face. "It's perfectly safe, there are some strange creatures nearby but they didn't attack unless I got really close" C-Kakashi voiced before dispelling. "Alright, let's go but stay alert" Kakashi voiced as they entered the gate, not knowing just where they were going to end up.

Gran Pulse: Taejin's Tower: The Cloven Spire…

A Cie'th stone activated, in a flash of light the shinobi appeared and began to take in the surrounding area. They were on top what looked liked a giant broken tower, strange white tiger like animals were roaming around but seemed to be avoiding them. High in the sky was a strange moon that seemed to be connected to the planet by a bridge of crystal, however it was what in the center of the room that caught their attention. Five crystal statues stood, all appeared in some kind of fighting stance. The first was of a small boy holding a boomerang, the second a man with an afro carrying two strange weapons that looked like guns. The third another man with his fists, the fourth was a girl that seemed to be hiding behind the man with fists and finally a tall slim woman with a strangely shaped sword resting in her right hand.

Hinata walked up to the statues and noticed a tablet in front of the monument. Kneeling down she began to read aloud, drawing the attention of her team mates.

"Here rest the Pulse L'Cie, saviors of our beloved world Cocoon. They fulfilled their focus and saved us all from the Fal'Cie who sought to destroy Cocoon and summon the Maker back our dimension. We place them here on Gran Pulse in hopes that should Cocoon ever be threaten with destruction again they would awaken to save us all" she read. "Hero's of an entire planet, they must have been very powerful and skilled" Neji voiced. Hinata noticed more on the tablet but most of it had faded most likely due to being exposed by the elements. "There's more but I can't make it out, I think it's the names of them but the only one I can make out is… Lightning" she voiced and then something happened.

**CRACK!**

Startled by the sound they jumped to attention. The crystal surrounding the strange sword held by the woman was cracking apart, soon more cracks formed all over the statue. Light spilled out as the crystal figured shattered and from it a young woman appeared. She floated in the air, completely naked which made Neji and Kakashi look away as she floated down. Light covered her naked form and soon strange clothing formed on her. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, it was a uniform judging by the glowing badge on her left shoulder.

She collapsed on the ground, Hinata and Sakura rushing to her side. Bringing chakra to their hands they began to check her for injuries while Kakashi and Neji edged closer. "She isn't injured but her muscles haven't been used in a long time" Sakura spoke. "Should we take her back to Konoha?" Hinata asked. "No, she's a resident of this world and judging from the monument she's very famous. Her disappearance could cause trouble for us" Kakashi replied. "Neji and I will spread out and eliminate any hostels, Sakura and Hinata continue to treat her" he ordered as they two walked off to attack the strange animals. Taking off her pack Sakura removed the sleeping bag from it and placed it under the strange pink haired woman's head.

"She's young, around our age I think" Hinata spoke softly as she too pulled out her sleeping bag and used it to cover the pink haired woman. "Someone our age but so strong, she and her friends saved an entire planet" Sakura whispered. They continued to speak, not noticing one of the woman's eyes cracking open and focusing on them.

"_Sakura Haruno… Hinata Hyuga… but it can't be. The ritual should have made it impossible to follow me here from Konoha. Damn you Kyuubi and your crappy promises, when I find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of you believe it!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An L'Cie once more, Lightning vs. Konoha!

Night had fallen over Gran Pulse, sending away the various animals that normally hunted during the day. Neji, Kakashi, and Hinata were currently asleep after making sure the young female warrior had stabilized and there weren't any enemies nearby, Sakura was keeping watch. The young woman was still asleep but her condition had improved since this morning when she was freed from the crystal statue. Sakura was determined to keep watch but was slowly falling asleep; she had been drained during the day from helping the woman heal her muscles. She leaned against the wall, nodding off as she decided to rest her eyes for a little while. She never noticed that Lightning was not asleep but merely binding her time and waiting for all of them to fall asleep.

_Lightning's Mindscape…_

"How can they be here? He told me I'd be safe from them it just doesn't make any sense!" she yelled, punching the wall of the sewer like wall getting small cracks. She had spent hours in her mindscape, going over what she remembered and any possible way shinobi from another world could have traveled to Pulse. "Ok I remember going to Eden, we beat Orphan, and then Vanille and Fang saved Cocoon, then the celebration and then … nothing. When I regained consciousness I'm back on Gran Pulse at the Taejin Tower but if I'm here then where's Serah and the others?" she asked out loud. "Alright judging by the fact I'm not back in Konoha they must not recognize or weren't smart enough to check my chakra signature, so now all I have to do is escape and make it back to cocoon, find Serah and the others and everything will be fine" she voiced as she headed for the exit.

Gran Pulse: Taejin's Tower

Lightning's eyes snapped open and glanced around. Her weapon was by her side, they hadn't taken it away, what a stupid mistake. Sakura was leaning against a wall that led to the elevator towards Oerba; Hinata was leaning against who she guessed was an older Neji Hyuga a few feet away from Sakura. Kakashi was on the other side of the room, near the other elevator that lead back down into the tower. It was then she noticed the monument in the center of the room, quietly getting up she made her way to it. _"Serah, Hope, Snow and Sazh, they must have turned to crystal after we defeated Orphan" _she thought as she looked out towards the crystal bridge that bound Cocoon and Pulse together. "Vanille and Fang are still sealed too it seems, I need to get to Oerba and get re-equipped, I'll come back for them after that" she whispered. Turning around she took in her options, both of the elevators were blocked and she really didn't want to interact with any of ninja. There was only two choices, either attempt the elevator and deal with the shinobi or…

"Time to jump"

Sliding her sword into the sheath she broke into a run, the quick footsteps waking up Neji and Hinata who saw her running towards the edge.

"HEY!" Neji shouted, waking up Kakashi and Sakura who stared wide eyed as Lightning ran towards the edge of the tower. "STOP!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after her, missing her arm as she leapt off the tower. "Is she crazy? She just leapt off a six story building!" Neji voiced as they watched the pink haired woman free fall. "After her, she knows she'll be safe if she did it on purpose" Kakashi ordered, leapt down, clinging to the wall with his chakra and began to sprint down. The others followed quickly, trying to catch up to the two. _"Damn their following me" _Lightning thought as she snapped her fingers. A blue energy field formed around her, controlling the flow of gravity of her body, allowing her to land safely on the ground. She broke into a run, a little sluggish since she hadn't fully recovered yet. _"The Archylte Steppe is far too dangerous in my weakened condition. I'll head to Oerba and use the warp stone to get someplace safe after I grab a few things" _she thought as she followed the path made by the tracks that led away from the upper elevator.

Kakashi leapt off the tower, scanning the ground to find the woman's tracks leading away towards a small mountain area. The others joined him, Hinata and Neji activating their Byakugan. "She's heading towards a small town a mile from here; she may be trying to find someone to help her" Hinata spoke. "We have to catch her, she's the only one that's knows we're here, we can't allow other to know of our presence" Kakashi voiced. Pumping chakra into their legs they took off, following Lightning's tracks.

Oerba: Village Proper…

Lightning stumbled into the village of Oerba, the Cie'th that normally dwelled here fled from her sight. She wasn't too surprised; these creatures were also once L'Cie and could sense the strength of fellow L'Cie. Even in her weakened state and alone she was more then powerful enough to destroy them in mere seconds. She could sense their chakra; her former friends were still following her and would be here shortly. Spotting the steps to Vanille and Fangs home Lightning made a run for it, dragging herself up the stairs and into the small building. Closing the door and baring it shut she slumped onto one of the beds, nearly missing Bhakti who yipped at her feet. "Good to see you too" she spoke as she petted the small robots head. Looking around she spotted something that made her smile a bit, "their still here" she voiced. Hanging on the far wall were mecha gun blades, battle guantles, bow staffs, boomarangs, and various accessories she and her friends had used during their stay on Pulse. Taking the Blaze Edge Saber out of its sheath she placed it on the wall and grabbed the Omega Weapon she had upgraded from the Lionheart, a pair of Sprint Shoes, two Speed Sash's and a Whistle Wind Scarf. She stored the Blaze Edge Saber in her inventory and equipped all the items

"_I need to get out of here, the Cie'th stone is right outside but I'll have to get past the others to get there but I don't feel up to fighting" _she thought when a warm feeling filled her chest. Unzipping her jacket she noticed with shock that her L'Cie crest has returned although it had reverted to its original form. "I have a new focus and I won't let my former home stand in my way" she whispered as she walked out, leaving Bhakti behind.

She made her way own the stairs, just in time to see the Konoha shinobi enter the village.

Konoha Shinobi…

As they ran down the path they noticed the creatures around here were avoiding them on the path, they almost seemed afraid of something. Not stopping to worry they reached the entrance to the village. It was completely barren, nothing but rust, rubble and twisted metal. They entered the main village to see the pink haired warrior walking down the stairs of a building, a different sword in her hand and a annoyed look on her face.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to tell others about us being here, come quietly and we promise not to harm you" Kakashi voiced.

"You won't take me back. I won't let you Konoha scum" Lightning spoke as she walked forward.

"Take you back?" Sakura voiced.

"Odin" Lightning muttered as a strange crystal flew out of her chest into her hand. Throwing it high into the air she leaped after it, slashing through it with her sword. In a flash a huge white and black armored figure appeared, wielding a massive shield and bladed lance. It held up an arm, grabbed Lightning's and flipped her so she landed in front of it.

"Cut me a path!"

Lightning ordered as Odin leapt at the shinobi, swinging its huge lance, nearly taking off Kakashi's head as he ducked to avoid it. "Lightning Blade!" he yelled as he charged, his arm glowing with electricity as he thrust at the armored warrior.

Ullr's Shield" Lightning voiced.

Odin shifted to defense; its shield raised and deflected Kakashi's attack, it barely doing any damage to the giant. Kakashi grunted as he was shoved away by the shield and sent flying into a nearby building.

"Eight Trigrams: Sky Palm!" Neji shouted as he launched a blast of chakra at Odin but it was once again deflected by Odin's shield.

"Attack Crushing Blow" Lightning spoke.

Odin shifted to attack. He leapt at Neji, swinging its massive lance, catching Neji in the shoulder and sent him flying. "Neji-Nissan!" Hinata screamed as she watched her cousin get struck.

"Skyward Swing" Lightning whispered.

Odin rushed Neji who was lying on the ground and swung upwards launching him high into the air. Neji grimaced but went wide eyed when Lightning appeared in front of him, a glare on her face.

"Let's end it!" she voiced as she began slashing, over and over again cutting his arms. Gashes covered his chest while bullet holes appeared on his legs. It finally ended when Lightning back flipped, kicked Neji in the back of the head and sent him flying into the ground head first. "Army of One" she voiced as she landed safely on Odin's shoulder.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed as she ran to her cousin's side and began to heal his wounds. Lightning narrow her eyes at seeing Hinata had the ability to heal now, she really didn't want to hurt the girl, she had been one of the few ones nice t her back then but it might be needed in order to get away. She prepared to order Odin to attack and barley managed to see Sakura flying at her with a crazed look on her face.

"I'll make you pay for this CHA!" she shouted and stuck with her fist at the pink haired L'Cie.

"Quickly Ullr's Shield!" Lightning shouted.

Odin raised its shield but Lightning was surprised when Sakura's fist slammed into the shield and sent Odin flying a couple feet away. Lightning lost her balance and fell off Odin's shoulder, Sakura grabbed her arm and used her impressive strength to launch Lightning at the nearby water tower. Twisting in mid air Lightning snapped her fingers, the blue energy field appeared again as she landed safely on the tower. Sakura went wide eyed at seeing Lightning standing sideways on the tower. "You can use chakra?" she gasped out. "I'm not telling you anything" Lightning replied as she launched off the tower, slamming a fist into Sakura's gut as she flew past, she then flipped and fire two shots, both landing in Sakura's right arm.

Lightning landed, looking at Odin who was slowing getting back to his feet, his shield dented from the impressive punch.

"_Damn, Odin can't stick around much longer unless I switch to Gestalt Mode but I don't want to reveal too much to them"_

Kakashi was pulling himself out of the building, Hinata had finished healing Neji and Sakura was beginning to heal the wound in her arm. "No choice, we do this together" she whispered as Odin glowed. Its formed shifted, turning into a giant white armored horse, Lightning grabbed the blade lance, broke it in two and leaped onto its back. "Let's ride!"

The Konoha shinobi couldn't believe what they were seeing. This summoning was so different then anything they had ever seen, even Master Jiraiya's summons weren't on par with this woman's, they had greatly underestimated her.

"Wrath of Odin, it's over!"

She screamed as she leaped off the horse, the twin swords in her hands glowing red with power.

"Zantetsuken!"

She yelled as she twirled around and around, the energy of the blades lashing out, striking all four shinobi and sending them crashing to the ground with various wounds. While Sakura, Neji and Kakashi slammed further into the village, Hinata landed next to the Cie'th warp stone. Lightning landed, snapped the blades back together and handed it back the horse. "Until next time" she voiced as Odin vanished. Taking note that everyone was down Lightning rushed to the warp stone, she was about to activate it when Hinata's hand grabbed her leg.

"Why?" she whispered, barley holding on to consciousness. Kneeling down Lightning snapped her fingers again.

"Paradigm Shift: Medic" Lightning whispered.

Her hand glowed white, she muttered "Cura" under her breath. A large amount of Hinata's wounds healed instantly. As Hinata passed out she could barely heard Lightning speak.

"I'm so sorry Hinata but I can never go back"

She leaning Hinata against the wall next to the Cie'th stone and activated it, warping away, leaving the injured Konoha ninja's to recover from their defeat at the hands of the pink haired L'Cie.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Regroup, Snow to the rescue!

Konoha: Hospital…

Tsunade couldn't help but stare at the four ninja she had sent to investigate the gateway under the hokage monuments. Out of all of them only Hinata hadn't been seriously injured and was able to give a full report on their visit to Gran Pulse. Both of Kakashi's arms were broken in several places, Neji had several busted ribs, and Sakura's right arm was currently in a sling. Hinata has a few cuts and bruises but that's all. Hinata revealed that the woman now called Lightning had healed her and apologized for attacking before leaving. Her report on Lightning's skills and summon had really freaked Tsunade and the council out and in more when they learned Lightning had not been at full strength and had the ability to use chakra during the fight. Danzo called for a large scale force to invade this world Pulse in order to capture her summoning contract and for breeding, claiming they could breed an army of super shinobi. Tsunade shot down his plan but did agree to send a larger squad to seek out Lightning and to further investigate the strange world.

However there was something that confused Tsunade, Lightning had told the squad she wouldn't allow them to take her back, and she knew who Hinata by name. She also had the ability to mold and use chakra which only trained shinobi knew how to do and on top of that she had referred to them as "Konoha scum". Had Lightning come to Konoha once long ago? Did she have some kind of connection to the Land of Fire? Or perhaps to Naruto somehow? There were too many unanswered questions at the moment, she really needed a drink. "Lady Tsunade?" an Anbu with a beaver mask asked as he knelt on the ground. "Yes what is it?" she asked. "I have received a report that Danzo has prepared a squad of his own men to enter the portal to seek out a capture the warrior Lightning. Should we intervene?" he asked. "No, have a squad ready to arrest any of them that make it back, if they do have Lightning then acquire her and bring her to me" Tsunade ordered. _"I just knew you'd try this Danzo, Lightning's too good a target for you to pass up" _Tsunade smirked just waiting for the chance to have that old war loving fart executed.

"Gran Pulse: The Font of Namva…

Lightning sighed as she watched the Chocobos run around the small field, staying well away from the various monsters in the area. It had been three full days since she escaped the Konoha ninja and she had managed to regain most of her strength. She tested herself by taking on a Behemoth King and managed to defeat it ever after it shifted its form. She was more then ready to take on any shinobi should they return to attack her but at the moment she had another problem. Her friends were still in crystal form at the Taejin Tower and the bridge connecting Pulse to Cocoon and were sitting ducks if the shinobi tried anything. She needed to get back and keep them save, they would have done the same for her after all. As she walked out of the field she began remembering the first night they had arrived on Pulse, about how Hope wanted them to leave him behind while they attempted to get to Oerba. How she wouldn't leave him behind no matter what, the silver haired boy had grown on her during their journey.

Snow, the idiot that wanted to merry Serah. Yes he was an idiot, calling himself a hero all the time and always running into battle without a plan but he was a good man at heart. He wanted to save everyone from the Fal'Cie; he didn't want anyone to suffer. He became an adopted big brother to Hope while she became his adopted big sister. His little group NORA had helped save the civilians at Eden when the Pulse army invaded and he had helped defeat Orphan, nearly sacrificing himself to protect Hope from being killed. Vanille, one of the two L'Cie that had helped cause everything because she wanted to abandon her focus. She and Fang had set in motion of series of events that caused everything to occur, she was the reason Serah became an L'Cie, the reason Cocoon had been damaged leading to the Purge. However she was also a kind and loving person, she would do anything to protect Fang; she also loved to embarrass Hope with her constant hugs that made Hope very uncomfortable.

Sazh had tagged along with her when she first bordered the train for the Purge. He wanted to know what she was going to do to save everyone, even if he was really on the train to go find his son. She somewhat admired the man when he found out Vanille was the reason his son became an L'Cie, he had the chance to kill her but didn't take the easy way out unlike most people would. He was also one hell of a marksman when it came to guns, she couldn't count the number of times a bullet from him had saved her and the others. Then there was Serah, she really didn't know how to tell her the truth about who she really was. That her entire life was a lie, that they really weren't sisters. She shook her head at the thought, Lightning had never really had a family before and she'd be damned before she broke up what she had. Picking up the pace she dodged the strange saber tooth tiger enemies and hurried to the warp stone, she needed to get back to the tower.

Gran Pulse: Taejin Tower

The warp stone activated, ten armed shinobi wearing blank masks with the symbol for root carved into them appeared. They spread out, securing the area and beginning to set up a base camp. Below them they failed to notice Lightning standing underneath the small catwalk, clinging to it with her gravity control device and chakra. _"So they sent more this time and I don't know any of them. Well I guess I'll just have to take'em on and if I have any trouble I'll summon Odin again" _she thought as she leapt up. She flew, unfurled her sword and landed right in front of one the Root Anbu, taking him completely by surprise. "You're open! Blitz!" she voiced as she cleaved the throat of the Anbu open; this in turn caught everyone else's attention. "You are under arrest by order of Lord Danzo, surrender or be killed" one of the root spoke as they all pulled out their katana, not showing any concern that one of their comrades had just been killed.

"I don't surrender, take this Ruinga!" she voiced as she launched a glowing sphere at the anbu. "Spread out!" one yelled as they all leaped away, seconds later the sphere exploded causing massive damage to the surrounding area. Ducking from the slice of a katana she back flipped as another tried to kick her legs out from under her, snapping her fingers in the process.

"Paradigm Shift: Ravager"

"Fira!" she voiced as she launched two medium sized fire balls, catching one of the anbu in the side and setting him on fire. She dodged another swipe but wasn't quick enough and the tip of the katana caught her arm. "Damn!" she cursed as she back flipped away, holding her arm to stem the blood... "Surrender or face death. The poison on our blades cannot be cured except by Lord Danzo's medics" he voiced. Weaving and dodging strikes Lightning grit her teeth, feeling the poison spread throughout her body. _"If they gave me a second to paradigm shift again I could switch to medic and cast Esuna to cure the poison but they aren't giving me a chance to. If this keeps up much longer I'll be in real trouble" _she thought as she launched a sphere of ice at one of them, muttering "Blizzara" under her breath. The anbu was frozen solid and shattered from a piercing strike from Lightning's blade. "Three down and seven to go" she voiced as the anbu regrouped.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Four of the anbu launched attacks. Lightning gasped at the four elemental dragons heading her way. She went to paradigm shift but fell to a knee as her vision blurred. _"Damn the poison has spread too far, I'm losing feelings in my arms and legs" _she thought as the dragons slammed into her. The anbu stood there, waiting for the dust to clear so they could go collect the body for Danzo to experiment on but it was then something happened, something they didn't expect.

"Hey Lightning, I think you could use a hand with these guys?" a cocky voice asked.

Lightning looked up, stunned to see him standing in front of her though her vision was a little blurry; he had blocked the attacks and protected her from being killed. "Snow" she whispered, not believing her eyes. The damage done by the four attacks was already healing; he must have used Mediguard to intercept the attack. The anbu didn't know what to make of this man, the fact that he had survived their combined attacks alone showed he was very powerful and since he called Lightning by name he must be her ally. "Don't worry Lightning, just leave this to me. Besides a hero always saves the day at the last minute" Snow smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Attack the woman, he can't beat us and protect her at the same time" one of them spoke.

"Provoke! Try that on me" Snow muttered, and if by some magic force instantly drawed their attention. They launched kunai, shuriken and senbon needles at him, "Steelguard" he whispered and settled into a defensive stance, deflecting all the weapons with his arms, barley causing any damage to himself thanks to the protective magic covering his body. While he was defending against attacks, Lightning managed to paradigm shift to medic and casted Esuna on herself to purge the poison from her body and was now casting Cura to recover her lost energy. Getting back to her feet she cast cure on Snow to recover the small about of damage he had taken while protecting her.

"Change of strategy" she voiced.

"Right we gotta win this!" Snow smirked.

"Paradigm Shift: Slash & Burn!"

They went of the offensive, Lightning using Blitz to decapitate two more anbu, Snow using Waterga and Blizzaga to soak two more and then freeze them solid. With only three left the decided to wrap this up.

"Paradigm Shift: Duelcasting!"

Lightning pointed at open anbu. "Thundaga!" huge thunder bolts rained down on him, frying him to a crisp.

Snow launched at the second, "Froststrike!" and uppercut him into the air, the strike freezing his head solid which shattered when he landed from the fall. There was only one left who decided it would be better to escape and report back to Danzo then engage these two any further. "Snow!" Lightning yelled seeing the anbu making a run towards the Cie'th stone. "I'm on it, Aerora!" he fired a sphere of compressed wind that exploded into a large tornado when it hit the back of the anbu. Sending him flying high into the air, over the edge of the tower and sent free falling to the ground below.

Panting now that the fight was over Snow turned to the gasping Lightning who was putting away her sword. "So who were those guys anyway? PSICOM? Guardian Corp?" he asked taking a seat. "No, Anbu Root from Konoha" she replied leaning against the wall. "Never heard of them, so why they after you? I mean we saved Cocoon, defeated the Fal'Cie and showed everyone there's nothing to be afraid of L'Cie so what's up?" Snow asked. "It's a long story Snow" Lightning replied. "We got time" he spoke. "Alright, I'll tell you everything, it all started ten years ago, when you found me at Bodhum"

And so she began to tell him the truth about herself or rather her past self before she came to Cocoon. Her life as Uzumaki Naruto.

(Basically explains what happens during the prolog)

"And well you know the rest" Lightning finished. "That's… a lot to take in" Snow said as they walked into Vanille's place and began grabbing various items. "Does it change things? Our friendship?" Lightning asked. "No, the way I see it, if you hadn't have taken the fox's offer then Serah would have grown up alone. Who knows what would have happened to her then. Besides it just shows how unique you are" Snow smiled as he equipped Save the Queen evolved from Rebel Heart, Sprint Shoes, a Kaiser Knuckle, Nimbletoe Shoes and a Genji Glove. "Thanks Snow" Lightning smiled. "Does Serah know?" he asked looking to the pink haired warrior. "I don't know, I never wanted to tell her, I didn't know how she would react" Lightning trailed off looking at the ground. "Well I won't say anything, you can tell her when you feel it's the right time" Snow stood up. "Just promise me one thing" he added making Lightning look up. "Don't object at the wedding" he smiled. "No promises" she smiled as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "You've taken care of her for so long, now it's my turn" Snow voiced as they left the building. "I'll hold you to it, hero" Lightning replied. "So now that these ninja have found a way to this world what should we do?" Snow asked. "We can't allow them to do as they please, I've seen what their capable of, I won't allow them to take whatever they want from this world or Eden or Cocoon" Lightning grit her teeth.

"So what now?" Snow spoke. "We head to the base camp and use the warp portal to get to Eden, we have to warn the people about the treat of Konoha" Lightning voiced. "Alright, I know just how tough this crystal can be, the others will be save for a good while, it should give us plenty of time to go warn everyone" Snow replied as the two headed for the warp stone at the entrance of Oerba.


	5. Author Note

Sorry to fans of this story but I have decided not to continue it. The whole concept of Naruto as Lightning is interesting but I just can't seem to make it work in the right way. If there is anyone willing to continue this story the way they see fit then feel free to contact me about it but I will not be updating this story ever again. I will leave it on the site though for others to read and get ideas for their own crossover stories though.

Also a new story will be posted soon where Naruto is Noctis of Final Fantasy 13 Versus.


End file.
